


Bright Lights, Big City

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Green Day, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Spoon
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, New York City, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words in the city that never sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights, Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place night of Spoon's October 2007 SNL performance.

The balcony's metal railing is rough and cold under Ronnie's palm, and scratches the fingers of his other hand as he traces a lazy eight over and over, infinity for infinity. A scatter of New York lights still shine at this hour (Jason's watch beeped two some time ago) but from so many stories up, they only substitute for stars never seen in the city sky.

Jason's arms have been around him all this time, large hands caressing the bottom hem of a shirt so worn it's become more of an idea than an actual article of clothing. If either of the men are cold they say nothing; barely a word has been uttered since they've been back at the hotel.

No words in the city that never sleeps.

Every so often, casually, Jason's lips touch on Ronnie's shoulder, or the back of his neck, not so much a kiss as a caress as smooth as gliding his hands down his friend's arms and letting their fingers clasp together. Ronnie hums (as quietly as the two-fifteen traffic below) and rests the hands on his waist.

The fit of their bodies together is as close to perfection as can be. Touching arms, hips, thighs, just like it was in the beginning, just starting out. Sweet, warm, and tender.

Undeniable.

It's the tenderness that makes Ronnie love Jason all over again.

Or still. It's not something he can completely describe.

Maybe it's because of what they've done and how they've grown since being apart on a regular basis. Maybe it's the excitement of working together again.

Maybe it's just because life gets in the way.

Whatever the case is, even when Ronnie's mind wants to sometimes scream _Run godammit, I'm no good, I'll bring you down,_ Jason's unspoken pleas are a reminder there's still good in this world with cities so open and claustrophobic at the same time. Good in him.

Good in _them._ That's not something that can just be brushed away, and they know it all too well.

Two-twenty-one. Ronnie shivers and turns to face his friend, who instinctively embraces just a little tighter. Their breathing, their heartbeats are so faint, but there's still signs of life.

_Stay?_ He doesn't know if it's actually Jason's question or his imagination making the wind whisper, but he still gently touches their cheeks together. It speaks more than a word can ever say.


End file.
